


博嘉/GoodLuck

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: ⚠️真dom啵X小女王嘉
Relationships: 博嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	博嘉/GoodLuck

#GOODLUCK

正文  
严加是正儿八经的小少爷。最正统的那种。家世好相貌好，顺顺当当长到十八岁，也挥金如土过，指缝里都是辉煌的金粉。如今也学低调了，酒局上一群富家子弟调侃说，我们嘉哥头多铁啊，这怎么着，撞了哪门子南墙了？迪也不蹦，表也不戴了，再给你报个插花烘焙班才算真的贤妻良母！

严加樱桃小嘴一扁没搭腔，心想，一群土包子，懂不懂大富不露富啊，白痴。

表面上还笑着，谁给倒酒都喝，和气得很。

只有发小瞎逛发现他不对劲。散场后严加迷迷糊糊站玛莎拉蒂边上掏钥匙，没少喝，半天摸不东西来，瞎逛三两步走上去想问他事，没想到一脚踩到他闪亮亮的鞋尖上。

“你踩着我鞋了。”严加像是一下醒了。后退一步，下三白眼睫毛垂坠，翻起来瞪他。

瞎逛说对不住啊没看清。

又没忍住说，“你最近挺爱换鞋啊。天天穿不一样的？”

严加正蹲下去用手囫囵蹭一下鞋面，被他一说有点惊讶，但还是倔着尖脸说，“好看就买，这你也要问？”

瞎逛被他也怼得一愣。

他们富家子弟中不乏有这种爱好的，各种限量版球鞋买到要专门一个房间来放，珍惜起来比亲爹还亲。他们都习以为常。

瞎逛看了眼严加脚上正蹬着的那双漆皮厚底马丁靴。靴筒很高，扣眼不止8孔，一直包裹到小腿上，显得他脚腕盈盈一握，走起路来像个关节错响的小机器人。

瞎逛的目光移到他脸上，“好看是好看的...就是，有点怪。”

说不清。

严加在他发呆时已经钻进驾驶座，半条腿还蹬在路沿上。

瞎逛扫了一眼，突然想通了。哪里怪，怪就怪在他颤巍巍又孤高的样子，怎么看都有点色情。

严加回到家，用小号发了张照片。没露脸，是岔开腿在坐在卡座上，广角的原因，靴尖快要挨在镜头前。

发完他去冲了个澡。

回来多了几条私信，他点开一看，“你真美。”

“可以踩踩我吗？”

严加无语，一边擦头发一边划过去把人拉黑。

如果几个月前他收到这种私信一定会气到摔手机。太恶心了吧这些人。

但现在他已经可以在拉黑前平静地回复，“可以。不白踩，要收费☺️”

这年头，谁没个爱好呢。见光的，见不得的。戴在腕上的是表，踩在脚下的，是人的背和头颅。

他想起上个月因为家事兴致缺缺，被同是纨绔子弟的徐宁拉去解闷，到了地方才警惕起来，“你们最近在搞什么。”

徐宁穿一双把脚面绷得极窄的皮鞋，心不在焉地东望西望，趴在他的椅背上等他倒车，“放心，不犯法。”

徐宁笑了下，“而且我保证，很解压。你会喜欢。”

严加想了几秒，这才发动起车。

等到他握着酒杯醉得七八成，鞋底踏在脚边陌生人的手背上，在震耳欲聋的鼓点里，一碾再碾时，他想，徐宁真的没骗人。

透过那支高脚杯窥见自己的眼睛，那么亮，亮得吓人，快淌出岩浆来。

家人常教育说，要低调。要懂礼。他记在心里。可心底里毕生都想和人拉开界限，眼界、经历、品味。

他毕生都想把人踩在脚下。

踏下去的时候严加也犹豫了一丁点。可他那天穿的靴子是那么的有重量，那么的沉甸甸，简直不像一双鞋，而是一件武器，足以打破高墙和国王的头颅。

他全力一踩。深呼吸一口。

多轻松。

没多久严加就成了圈子里的红人。这种事总是秘而不宣，但时间一长，总有人找上门来，严加看着微信里的好友请求就头疼。

徐宁抢他手机来看，说，“哇，你可以啊，这不是那个什么上市公司的老总，我昨天还陪我妈看他那个亲子综艺呢，怎么也玩这个。”

严加木着脸。突然觉得没意思。

徐宁摇他的肩，“你可以挑，嘉嘉。你不想就算了，都别加。”

严加嗯嗯答应，说，“可能前阵子压力太大吧。我就玩玩。”

人的确是消失了一阵子没出现。但鞋还是照样换，去公司也穿；搭扣，铆钉，细链还有皮带。明骚和矛盾，藏在裤脚下，他都有。

严加有天睡到中午，才想起有个重要的会要开。他匆忙收拾了赶到公司，午休时间，电梯空得连鬼都没有一个。严加看着手机就往里钻，没想到迎面竟然撞了人。

他拧着眉毛打眼一看，瘦高瘦高一个男人，靛蓝西装没系扣子。

面生，但过目难忘。

严加以为是哪派来学习的经理，也没在意，说了句抱歉就撒腿往会议室跑。

等他整顿好回到会议室坐下，发现自己撞到的那个青年也坐在左手侧。

严加眯着眼睛看他面前名牌，远远看见一串头衔，其中三个大写字母，CFO。

讲幻灯片的时候严加发呆，不小心对上青年的眼睛。菱形的凤眼，好冷，盯着人时有点凛凛的意味。

严加移开眼睛，装作在pad上做笔记。因此难得认真听完了整场财务汇报。

他莫名觉得这个人很难惹。

散会后严加又在电梯里遇见王博。

很大一个电梯间，严加愣是往里让了让。

王博胳膊上搭着蓝西装，靠着背后扶手扯领带。严加近了看他，脸上有疲态，但还是薄唇冷眼，俊得骇人。

他们一起从顶层降到地下车库，严加低头玩手机，没人讲话。

电梯下行到负层。提示音清脆响了一声。

严加摁了锁屏。

王博先走出去，严加随后，突然王博转身，把他框在电梯门口。

严加看着他有点不知所措。

这时王博眉毛挑了下往他的脚下看，开口说，“靴子不错。”

说完转身就走了。

严加脑袋里轰得一声，有点如临大敌的意味。

怎么了？他有说什么吗？

严加对着金属门的反光看自己的鞋。和往常一样一双漆皮踝靴。他想到私信里那些人，形容他这样说是“性感”。

性感吗？又不是高跟鞋。其实他到底也没发觉出这些衣饰哪里有什么不同。他只是迷恋这种高人一等的感觉。

晚上回去严加就看到王博的好友请求。

他想都没想就点了通过。既然在一个公司，低头不见抬头见，总不好弄得太僵。

没想到转天就真的见面了。

那天是周末。他们都没去公司。

严加正把一个人的脑袋往地毯上踩时，看见王博从人群里走出来，握着一杯酒向自己示意。

他低下头，今天的靴子是黑色溅开红漆，只是鞋头一点，很隐晦，像血。

王博绕过沙发走过来在他身边坐下。很自然地伸腿，往脚下跪伏的人脖子上搭。

“怎么今天有空？”王博说，“财报都看完了？”他的酒一口没动，转头塞给地上的人，嘱咐说，“叼好。一滴也不许洒。后果你知道。”

严加眨眨眼看他。

王博再靠回靠背就还是坦荡的神色，好像刚才把人刁难到牙齿发抖还要补一脚踩上去的不是他。

王博伸手在严加的肩上揉揉，“刚说到哪了？对不起，今天不该提工作。”

严加小声说没事，他的头发散在颊边，低头的时候看起来很乖。

他把脚收回来，在地毯上蹭蹭。

严加看到王博盯着自己的脚面看，突然昏头问，“你会觉得性感吗？”

王博听完就笑，齿列整齐洁白，在乌糟糟的灯光下气质明亮如太阳。

严加莫名其妙。

王博笑完，才凝神看他，盯着他黑盈盈的眼珠反问，“你说呢。”

他指了指他的鞋说，“壮志饥餐胡虏肉，笑谈渴饮匈奴血。”

他果然也觉得他今天这双鞋很有趣。图案像极了飞溅的血迹。

王博的侧影分毫不错地挤进严加眼眶里，他的口吻像在谈论一件商品，“你知道吗嘉嘉，这种杀戮的欲望，是最直白，最性感。”

严加说，“是吗。其实我不是很懂。”

他有点疑惑说，“他们好像喜欢被这样。”

他是指那些被踩被玩弄的人。

王博说，“没什么。不都是玩。”

他看了到严加蹦起脚尖发力时认真的脸，像拼乐高的小孩一样。

严加的性感总是很简单，像头脑一样，就连冒犯都天真可容。

他好像短暂思考了一下。但其实只是沉默。

过了一会严加感觉到他的视线又聚在自己脸上。

严加抬起眼看他。

王博伸手摸了下他脖子上的痣，严加几不可见地抖了下。王博很快把手收回去。

“无聊吗。”

“想不想玩点别的。”他说。

严加稀里糊涂跟着王博上了车。

又稀里糊涂跟他回了酒店。

坐在白床单上时，严加看着王博脱外套就说，“等会你是不是会从这里推开一道暗门，然后里面挂着各种道具之类的？”

王博又没忍住笑，“你以为五十度灰啊？”

严加又想啃手，但忍住了，抿着嘴很腼腆的样子，“不然呢？”

王博说，“那不用换地方。刚刚在那里就可以。”

严加往床上退了下，“你要绑我吗。”

他活动活动手腕，“我有点怕疼...”

王博摘了戒指和表，脱得只剩衬衫西裤，看严加缩在kingsize大床上一副消极的样子就好笑，“你不喜欢就不绑啊。”

他伸手把他的肩膀捏住，摆正，认真说，“搞清楚啊。我们是在找乐子，不是在找苦头吃，懂？”

严加哪里会懂。严加朦胧双眼盯着他点点头，完全慷慨赴死的态度。

王博用窄领带蒙了严加的眼睛，让他抱着抱枕靠在床上，耳语说，“等会我会让你先射一次。不要害怕，但是也不要出声，好吗。”

严加脸本来就巴掌大点，布条一遮，只剩一点点的嘴和尖下巴，像音乐盒里跳芭蕾的小人。

他点点头。

王博缓缓解他的腰带，剥礼物那样剥他，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦都变得好响，听得严加太阳穴都痛。

王博握住他下面的时候严加差点叫出声。

还好王博贴着他的鼻尖“嘘”了一声。

严加张着嘴，露出小小的兔牙，很努力深呼吸了一口。

“记得吗，别出声。能做到吗？”王博声音很低，没有情绪。

严加鼻腔酸了下，短短地抽了抽气。可能是爽的，也可能只是委屈。

王博看见他点点头，才继续摸上去。

严加其实不是很能忍。

他很快在他的爱抚下变的湿哒哒的。王博在顶端蹭了点滑腻的粘液，圈着他的性器自下而上撸了一把，严加立刻就咬着舌头“嘶——”了一声，声音落下来时，带出来一点破碎的甜哼。

王博瞬间把手拿开。

严加腿根还颤着，膝盖不受控制往内扣起来。他的呼吸还急促着，睫毛在领带下扑扇出细碎形状，嘴抿成扁扁的线。

严加等了一会儿。

王博还是不说话。

他的下身滚烫，但心却冰冷得像被弃置在荒野。怎么了，怎么会这样？他咬着嘴角想。

终于王博的手放在他的肩上，他问，“舒服吗？”

严加一开口哑得吓人，“...舒服。”

王博说，“我说没说过不能叫。”

严加这才真的慌了，手从背后的抱枕上抽出来去抓他，“别...”

王博把他的手打掉。

“本来是想让你先...算了。”他说完把严加眼睛上蒙的东西挑开了。

严加露出那对大眼睛来忽然间生动了很多。王博看见他睫毛上都挂着水晶。想必是也努力忍了。

王博摸摸他的脸，严加差点就掉眼泪，委屈道，“一博...呜...哥哥。”

严加小腹上都是水痕，狼狈又色情，像被打断的性瘾者，他的眼睛却过分纯情了。

严加埋在抱枕里，“...是我不好。”

王博没搭理他，只说，“鞋脱了吧。”

严加愣了下，荡在床边的腿收回来。好死不死，他这双靴子难解得要死，连个拉链都没有，全靠繁复鞋带一遍遍织就。

他伸手摆弄鞋子，有点着急，指尖都扯得红，从圆圆的指甲上透出来。

王博坐在床上，勾勾手把他拉上来。严加盯一眼他下身的帐篷，膝行几步就要上去摸，结果被王博一把摁住说，别。

他尖尖的眼角像一块刀片，情欲就此割进身体里。

王博指他脱了靴子的脚，“会吗。”

严加手还在他阴茎上覆着。听完看都不敢看他了。

什么啊，这怎么弄...他真的傻了。

严加穿双过踝的白袜，袜口上三道黑杠。

他看王博也不像开玩笑，于是试着一点点伸开小腿凑过去。

就，比第一次踩人还难为情。

他根本不会这些花样，一碰到滚烫的性器缩了下，只满脸通红地踩踩蹭蹭。

王博连呼吸节奏都没变，很耐心教他，你可以夹住...对，这样，来回蹭啊。

弄了一会儿足弓和脚心那里都湿了。严加手撑在身后，看见白袜子斑斑驳驳染了深色，就好像被人颜射一样污秽到不忍看。

到后面他也摸索出点门路，性器戳弄在脚心麻麻痒痒，有种木木钝钝的快感，意识到这点他脚趾都蜷起来，足弓抖得不行。

王博一把抓住他的脚腕扯得他重心不稳，啪得倒掉，“又不行了？”

“就你这样还玩人呢？”

王博掐着严加的下巴把他提起来，“别躲了。过来吧，腿分开。”

严加陷在床垫里，像一片酥杏仁嵌入面包片，一开口都是醺醺然的白雾，他看见王博握着性器往自己大腿间蹭，吓得赶紧别过头去，“别弄这个...”

“我可以给你打...用什么都可以。”他喘得厉害，说话时可以看见唇间吐露的粉滑小舌。

王博像是有点不忍心再吓他，伸手摸摸他的后颈，“傻啊，我不进去。你把腿并紧。”

严加趴在枕头上，王博撑着床有一下没一下操他的腿缝。

顶上会阴时严加就一阵闷声啜泣，小猫崽一样。

弄了一会，腿根都撞红了，严加贴着枕头回头泪汪汪喊他，一博，哥哥，一个词分成四段叫，真他妈的荡气回肠，真会叫。王博想。

王博伸手并了并他的膝盖，咬他的耳朵，“夹紧点会不会。白痴。”

严加就用手肘撑起来，塌着腰翘着臀给他夹。王博捏着他的胯一阵顶，最后低低喘在严加耳边，射在他臀缝间，看起来倒是像真枪实弹搞了一回。

王博躺到严加身边，侧过去看他失神的脸，黑发笼在眼前，像雪线未退的海岸线上开着一丛玫瑰。

严加高潮完小腹还痉挛着，手指关节都动不了一个。

王博心想怎么会有这样的小东西。

“你是不是在想我，很笨？”严加鼓着下巴虚虚地说。

王博说，“是笨。”

“笨也可爱。可爱也笨。”

完


End file.
